I always will be with you
by oONahilaOo
Summary: Ziva verhält sich komisch, aber Tony kommt nicht dahinter, was sie bedrückt...


I always will be with you

Tony musterte Ziva genau, während sie an ihrem Schreibtisch saß und eifrig ihre Arbeit tat. Sie sah konzentriert aus, aber nicht angespannt oder gestresst. Was war dann bloß los mit ihr?

Seit eineinhalb Jahren waren sie jetzt zusammen - sie wohnte mittlerweile sogar schon bei ihm - aber in letzter Zeit verhielt sie sich ihm gegenüber seltsam abweisend. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, etwas falsch gemacht zu haben, also hatte er sich vorgenommen, sie hin und wieder zu beobachten. Dabei war ihm aufgefallen, dass sie wirklich bloß bei ihm so war. Im Büro war sie dieselbe Ziva wie eh und je. Er runzelte die Stirn und versuchte aus seiner Freundin schlau zu werden, als er plötzlich einen heftigen Schmerz im Hinterkopf spürte.

„Steh hier nicht einfach so in der Gegend rum, DiNozzo!", sagte Gibbs im vorbeigehen und setzte sich an seinen Schreibtisch. „Was habt ihr?"

Sofort stand das Team bereit und erklärten die Einzelheiten des aktuellen Falls. Sie versuchten im Moment einen Petty Officer für Drogenhandel dran zu kriegen, der seinen Stoff so türkte, dass Leute augenblicklich davon starben Die Abhängigen wussten natürlich nichts davon. „Es soll eine weitere Übergabe stattfinden, Boss", sagte McGee gerade. Damit war die Sache für Gibbs klar. „Ziva und Tony, ihr übernehmt die erste Schicht. Wir observieren ihn."

Seit vier Stunden saßen sie jetzt schon in diesem kalten, kahlen Loch von Wohnung und beobachteten den Übergabepunkt. Niemand hatte sich bisher blicken lassen. Und die Tatsache, dass eine eisige Stille zwischen den beiden herrschte, machte die Situation nicht gerade besser. Ziva sah seit einiger Zeit stur aus dem Fenster und Tony hatte sich auf einem Stuhl zurückgelehnt und warf einen kleinen Gummiball, den er in einer Schublade gefunden hatte, auf und ab. Auf und ab. Immer wieder.

Irgendwann riss Ziva der Geduldsfaden. „Kannst du mal damit aufhören?", fuhr sie ihn an. Tony, total überrascht von diesem plötzlichen Bruch der Stille, wäre fast vom Stuhl gefallen. Ziva hatte aber schon wieder ihre vorherige Position eingenommen. Er warf ihr von der Seite her einen prüfenden Blick zu und beschloss jetzt endlich reinen Wein einzuschenken.

„Sag mal, was ist in letzter Zeit mir dir los?", fragte er unverblümt. Ziva bewegte sich nicht einmal sondern antwortete nur tonlos: „Nichts, Tony." Nun stand er auf und kniete sich neben sie nieder. „Irgendwas sagt mir, dass das nicht stimmt." Sie blickte ihn an und kurz glaubte er , Traurigkeit in ihren Augen wahrzunehmen. Doch das war schnell vergangen. „Ich sagte doch, es ist nichts.", fauchte sie. Diesmal ließ sich Tony aber nicht wie sonst damit abschütteln. Er griff nach ihrer Hand und drückte sie leicht. „Wenn ich etwas falsch gemacht habe, dann sag es mir." „Du hast nichts falsch gemacht.", murmelte sie. „Was ist es dann?", fragte er nachdrücklich. Ruckartig entzog seine Freundin ihm ihre Hand. „Lassen wirs gut sein."

Schleichend kroch die Wut in Tony hervor. Seit zwei verdammten Wochen ging das jetzt schon so! Langsam hatte er es so ziemlich satt. Er schnaubte verächtlich, stand auf und sah ebenfalls durch das Fenster. „Wenn du mich nicht mehr haben willst, kannst du es auch sagen.", stieß er zwischen zusammengepressten Zähnen hervor. Er musste sich stark beherrschen, nicht die Fensterscheibe vor ihm einzuschlagen. Was konnte sie nur haben, dass sie ihn wie Dreck behandelte.

Ziva zuckte bei diesen Worten entsetzt mit dem Kopf. Das hatte sie nicht gewollt. Tony sollte nicht sauer sein. War sie wirklich so schlimm gewesen, die letzten Tage? Sie wollte nicht, dass er dachte, sie mochte ihn nicht mehr. Ganz im Gegenteil! Sie würde ihn nie wieder hergeben, wenn es nach ihr ginge. Aber sie war fest der Meinung, wenn sie ihm den Grund ihres Verhaltens sagen würde, würde er sie verlassen wollen. Traurig sah sie ihn von der Seite her an. Eigentlich war es egoistisch so zu denken. Er hatte das Recht frei zu entscheiden. Aber der Gedanke, ihn zu verlieren tat ihr einfach zu weh. Sie bemerkte, wie sich seine Hände zu Fäusten ballten. Er musste wirklich wütend sein. Sie seufzte, ging zu ihm und legte eine Hand auf seinen Arm. Als er sie ansah, erschrak sie fast, als sie das wütende Funkeln in seinen Augen sah.

„Tony, ich kann es dir nicht sagen.", versuchte sie ihn zu beschwichtigen.

„Ach, also haben wir neuerdings Geheimnisse voreinander?", fragte er böse. Ziva schluckte. Sie hatte nicht gewollt, dass sie jetzt stritten. Sie schwieg. Alles würde sie ihm erzählen, nur das nicht und zwar nur, weil sie ihn nicht verlieren wollte. „Sag schon, hast du einen andern?", fragte er und jetzt sah sie Schmerzen in seinem Blick. Sie fühlte sich, als würde ihr Herz zerbrechen. Er konnte das doch nicht ernst meinen? Dachte er das wirklich von ihr? Hatte sie ihm so wehgetan, dass seine Meinung von ihr sich so verändert hatte? Sie spürte, dass ihre Augen feucht wurden. Ärgerlich blinzelte sie sie weg. Sie durfte sich jetzt nicht gehen lassen.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein Tony! Ich könnte das nie tun. Ich liebe dich doch.", sagte sie leise. „Da bin ich mir in letzter Zeit nicht so sicher.", sagte ihr Freund ausdruckslos und wandte sich von ihr ab.

Tony war verwirrt. Er hatte die wandelnden Emotionen in ihren Augen genau gesehen. Sie wirkte gequält und er konnte sich nicht erklären warum. Was konnte nur sein? Es tat ihm weh sie so zu sehen und es tat ihm weh, dass sie ihn so ausschloss. Hatte er nicht bewiesen, dass sie ihm vertrauen konnte? Er raufte sich die Haare und fuhr sich erschöpft übers Gesicht. Was war nur passiert. Vor zwei Wochen war er sich noch sicher gewesen, dass er für immer mit ihr zusammen bleiben wollte. Er war sich sicher, sie war die richtige. Er hatte sich vorgestellt, wie sie sich ein Haus am Stadtrand kauften und eine Familie gründeten. Und jetzt das.

Ziva stand verloren in der Mitte des Raumes. Tony hatte ihr den Rücken zugekehrt. Hatte sie ihn so verletzt, dass er sie nicht einmal mehr ansehen konnte? Das wollte sie doch gar nicht! Nun rollten ihr doch vereinzelt Tränen über die Wangen. Still weinte sie vor sich hin. Sie schaffte es nicht sich zu bewegen oder ihn anzusprechen. Als Tony sich wieder umdrehte, sah sie wie seiner Wut der Überraschung wich. Selten hatte er sie weinen sehen. Energisch wischte sie mit dem Ärmel die verräterischen, nassen Spuren ab. Er kam jetzt mit großen Schritten auf sie zu und packte sie an den Armen. Er schüttelte sie leicht und sah ihr fest in die Augen. „Schatz, sag mir bitte was los ist?" Besorgnis schwang jetzt in seiner Stimme mit. Fort war die Wut, genauso schnell, wie sie gekommen war. „Du kannst mir alles erzählen, das weißt du!", sagte er fordernd. Ziva zog die Nase hoch und war hin und her gerissen. Aber wie konnte sie die Situation bloß retten, ohne ihm die Wahrheit zu sagen?

Die Antwort war leicht: Es ging nicht. Sie holte tief Luft und riss sich zusammen.

„Also gut", begann sie. Jetzt lächelte Tony sie aufmunternd an. „Ich hatte doch vor zwei Wochen diese schlimmen Magenkrämpfe, erinnerst du dich?", frage sie. Er nickte zur Bestätigung. „Als es nicht besser wurde, bin ich zur Frauenärztin gegangen, ich dachte, vielleicht vertrage ich die Pille nicht mehr.", sie stockte und senkte den Blick.

Tony legte einen Finger unter ihr Kinn und zwang sie so, ihn anzusehen. „Hey", sagte er sanft, „Was hat sie gesagt?" Ziva unterdrückte die wieder aufkommenden Tränen. „Es lag an meiner Gebärmutter. Sie ist von einem Abszess befallen, den man nicht weg bekommt. Ich habe schon einen Termin für die Operation. Sie müssen sie mir entfernen.", sagte sie niedergeschlagen.

Angst breitete sich in Tony aus. Sie immer noch fest haltend, sah er ihr eindringlich in die Augen. „Aber du wirst wieder gesund?", fragte er mit einem Anflug von Panik.

„Ja, das ja, klar, auf jeden Fall.", sagte sie und zögerte. Das große ‚Aber' hing verräterischen zwischen ihnen. Tony starrte sie immer noch an, noch war er nicht beruhigt.

Sie atmete noch einmal tief durch und gab sich einen Ruck. „Tony, ich werde dann niemals Kinder bekommen können. Und ich hatte solche Angst, es dir zu sagen, da ich weiß, dass du unbedingt eine Familie gründen willst. Ich kann dir keine Kinder schenken, da hatte ich Angst, dass du mich verlässt, wenn ich es dir sagen. Ich liebe dich, Tony. Ich wollte dich nicht verlieren. Ich weiß es war egoistisch, aber ich konnte nicht anders. Du bedeutest mir doch so viel.", ihre Stimmte hatte sich am Ende fast überschlagen. Panik stand in ihren Augen und sie wartete auf eine Reaktion seinerseits. Doch die blieb erst einmal aus. Unverändert starrte er sie immer noch an.

Sie wusste nicht was sie tun sollte und wartete so einfach eine Weile still auf der Stelle. „Tony?", fragte sie irgendwann zaghaft. Da schüttelte er plötzlich den Kopf, wie ein nasser Hund und ließ sie los. In diesem Augenblick kamen McGee und Gibbs um die beiden abzulösen und Tony ergriff sofort seine Chance. Mit großen Schritten ging er wortlos durch die Tür und verschwand.

In Ziva zerbrach etwas. Sie hatte es geahnt. Er wollte sie nun nicht mehr. Sie schaffte es gerade noch, sich vor Gibbs und McGee zurück zu halten und ging ebenfalls eilig aus dem Raum. Verwirrt sahen ihr die Kollegen hinterher. „Was ist denn mit denen los?", fragte Tim überrascht. Gibbs kniff die Augen zusammen. „Hoffentlich kein Ärger im Paradies.", sagte er.

Kaum war sie aus der Tür, rannen ihr die Tränen in Sturzbächen über das Gesicht. Sie beschloss erst einmal einen langen Spaziergang zu unternehmen um ein bisschen mit den Gefühlen klar zu kommen, ehe sie in die Wohnung zurück kehrte und ihre Sachen packte. Sie hatte beschlossen, ihn nicht länger zu belagern. Das stand für sie fest.

Nach mehr als zwei Stunden war sie endlich bereit, den Tatsachen ins Auge zu sehen. Erschöpft schleppte sie sich die Treppe hoch und sperrte die Wohnungstür auf. Sie war kein bisschen überrascht, als sie sie leer vorfand. Mit schlurfenden Schritten, machte sie sich auf den Weg in Schlafzimmer. Auf halber Strecke entdeckte sie etwas aus dem Augenwinkel, was nicht dort hin gehörte. Sie blieb stehen und betrachtete es genauer.

Mitten auf dem Wohnzimmerboden stand eine große, weiße Kiste mit einem knallroten Geschenkband außen rum. Im Deckel waren einige, fingergroße Löcher eingelassen. Verwirrt sah sie sich um und näherte sich ungläubig dem Paket. Ein Zettel hin an der Schleife. „Ziva", stand in großen Buchstaben darauf. Zaghaft nahm sie daraufhin den Deckel ab.

Was sie dann sah, konnte sie zuerst nicht glauben, aber es zauberte ihr trotz all dem Leid ein breites Lächeln ins Gesicht. In der Kiste waren vier kleine, flauschige Babykätzchen. Eins niedlicher als das andere. „Awww, ihr seid aber süß!", rief Ziva auch schon aus. Wie konnte eine Frau nur so süßen Dingern widerstehen? Eins nach dem andern holte sie heraus und platzierte sie auf ihren Schoß und um sie herum. Sie ließen alle ein leises piepsen verlauten, was wohl ihr Miauen sein sollte. Mit strahlenden Augen betrachtete sie jedes einzelne. Eines war komplett schwarz, hatte leuchtend blaue Augen und leckte sich gerade die Vorderpfote. Das zweite lag auf ihrem Schoß und schnurrte. Es war dreifarbig – rot, schwarz und weiß – wobei weiß der Hauptbestandteil war. Die letzten zwei kullerten miteinander auf dem Bonden herum und waren beide rot – weiß.

„Ich dachte mir doch, dass sie dir gefallen", sagte da plötzlich eine vertraute Stimme hinter ihr. Sie hatte nicht bemerkt, dass Tony hereingekommen war. Er kam näher und ließ sich neben ihr im Schneidersitz auf den Boden nieder. Unsicher schaute sie ihn an, eine Reaktion auf das Gespräch vorhin erwartend. Aber die kam nicht. Er lächelte sie einfach nur an. Nach einer Weile fragte sie: „Sind die von dir?" Er lachte laut auf. „Was denkst du denn?" Sie lächelte und strich ihm liebevoll über die Wange. Etwas in ihr sagte ihr, dass sie nicht so vorschnell handeln sollte. Vielleicht dachte Tony doch anders.

„Damit du nicht so alleine bist, bis wir ein Kind adoptieren.", sagte er da plötzlich. Ziva erstarrte. „Ist das dein ernst?", fragte sie skeptisch. Tony nickte heftig und fiel rücklings auf den Boden, als seine Freundin sich überglücklich auf ihn stürzte und ihm in die Arme fiel. Kichernd lagen sie nun am Boden, Ziva auf ihm, und genossen ihre Zweisamkeit. Tony strich Ziva liebevoll über die Wange. „Ich liebe dich, mein kleiner Ninja", flüsterte er. Sie lächelte. „Ich dich auch, mein kleiner Pelzarsch." Dann küssten sie sich leidenschaftlich. Tony spürte wie sie Lust auf mehr bekam und sich an seinem Hemd zu schaffen machte. Entschlossen hielt er sie an den Handgelenken fest und setze sich – und somit auch sie – auf. „Doch nicht vor den kleinen", sagte er schmunzelnd. Ziva gab ihn dafür einen leichten Klaps auf die Schulter, aber wandte sich gleich wieder den Kätzchen zu. Sie waren einfach Zuckersüß. Tony sah ihr gespannt und zufrieden dabei zu, wie sei eins nach dem andern aufnahm und ihm einen Namen gab. Als sie beim dritten angelangt war hielt sie plötzlich inne und Tony's Grinsen wurde breiter.

Ziva starrte einfach nur auf das Halsband des Kätzchens in ihren Händen. Sie dachte das glänzende Ding, wäre eine Verzierung gewesen, aber jetzt, als sie es von der Nähe betrachtete, viel ihr erst auf was es wirklich war. Mit großen Augen sah sie Tony an, immer noch das kleine, zappelnde Ding vor sich in die Höhe haltend. „Ein Ring?", fragte sie erstaunt und machte sich daran zu schaffen, ihn von dem Halsband abzumachen. Es war tatsächlich ein Ring! Und zwar nicht irgendein Ring. Ein großer Diamant funkelte obenauf. Sie hielt ihn jetzt zwischen den Fingern und starrte ihren Freund überfordert an. Dieser lachte und nahm ihr den Ring ab, ihre rechte Hand in seine und rückte auf Knien näher.

Eine kure Weile lang sah er ihr nur tief in die Augen. Dann streichelte er ihr mit dem Daumen über den Handrücken. „Ziva David, willst du mich heiraten", fragte er zärtlich.

Ziva konnte es nicht fassen. Vor wenigen Stunden noch, war für sie Welt auseinander gefallen und jetzt war sie Inbegriff, die glücklichste Frau eben dieser Welt zu werden. Ohne es zu merken, liefen ihr die Tränen herunter. Diesmal vor Rührung und Freude. „Ja! Ja, ich will deine Frau werden.", brachte sie brüchig hervor, da der Kloß in ihrem Hals es ihr nicht gerade einfach machte. Ohne zu zögern, steckte Tony ihr den Ring an den Finger.

Immer noch auf den Boden kniend, umarmten sie sich glücklich. Umringt von vier kleinen Kätzchen, begann für sie jetzt der beste Teil ihres Lebens.


End file.
